1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for referring a particular business to a prospective customer. More particularly, the present invention is directed to referring an automobile dealer to a customer.
2. Background of the Invention
Companies strive for repeat business from past or present customers Though new customers are important to business growth, they often are responsible for a smaller percentage of revenues.
This application refers to two levels of businesses, manufacturers and dealers. This application refers to manufacturers but the term may include importers or other businesses that market and sell products through multiple dealers. Manufacturers compete among themselves. For example, one automobile manufacturer competes with all other automobile manufacturers. Automobile dealers of one manufacturer compete not only with automobile dealers of all other manufacturers, they also compete with many other automobile dealers of their own manufacturer.
Because manufacturers compete among themselves, each wants to simplify the process of having potential customers locate its dealers. In some industries, many manufactures have web sites to provide detailed product information and dealer locations. Though providing information about new products likely will stimulate increased sales by a dealer's existing customers, dealers recognize that providing information about competing dealers for the same products may work against the dealer with the existing customers. Therefore, dealers act to retain existing customers.
Recording customers' contact information and following up with those customers is a technique that businesses commonly use to obtain repeat business. Businesses store this information at a central location where the information is accumulated and accessed later. The follow-ups include sending customers coupons, information regarding special promotions, newsletters, or birthday or holiday greeting cards. Businesses also use databases of customer contact information to research trends in the behavior of consumers and target the businesses' proper audience more accurately.
These approaches have drawbacks, however, and they have not worked very effectively. Many customers find being contacted by businesses bothersome. Many do not want to reveal personal information. Repeat sales often fail to result from the efforts. Many customers fail to act on these incentive programs. Even customers taking advantage of these incentives may not buy again from a dealer.
Manufacturers often refer prospective customers to the automobile dealer that is closest to the prospective customer. For example, it is commonly known to search for businesses and conveniently locate the closest one to a particular location through the Internet. Companies often have “locator” functions on their web sites. These “locators” usually consist of a form which prompts the customer to enter an address, and the “locator” returns the closest business locations to that address to the customer, often with a map of the location and driving directions. Some locators provide customers with a choice of two or more of the closest dealers. Still others allow customers to choose the distance they are willing to travel and then identify the dealers within that distance. This technique, however, may send a prospective customer to a new dealer. Therefore, it works against dealers who have existing relationships with customers.
Limiting dealer information for customers adversely affects manufacturers, however. Prospective customers may want a manufacturer's product but dislike their original dealer. If a Website only provides the name of the previous dealer, the customer may seek another manufacturer's product.